col_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Lords League
is a Game Mode whereby players attack one another's bases in order to collect trophies. As a players trophy count increases they rise through the ranks and are eligible for a variety of rewards for doing so. Trophy count is used in determining a number of things in the game. The Lords League can be accessed by clicking on the attack button on the main screen. How it Works Each day players are given 10 chances to attack other players bases in Lords League. On each attempt a player will be presented with a random selection of 5 bases which are generally all slightly higher than your current trophy count unless of course you are the #1 ranked player. The bases are listed from highest trophy count to lowest and the number of trophies you can win depend on the difference between yours and theirs. Bases with a higher trophy counts are not necessarily more difficult to defeat so make sure to scout out your options. Generally the number of trophies that are available to win from a single attack is between 25 and 35 with slightly less being available at higher ranks. A new set of 5 bases can be generated for a cost of 10 Jewels. You can either win or lose trophies when you attack or are attacked. You must achieve a 3 Star victory in order to get the full reward, while 2 stars awards 2/3 and 1 star awards 1/3 of the rewards. If you fail to achieve any stars you will lose trophies depending on the difference between your trophy counts. Generally the amount of trophies taken for a loss are around 12. When another player attacks your base you will either win or lose trophies in the same way. 3 Stars are available in each attack, one star each for: * Destroying the bases Town Hall * Destroying 50% of the Buildings * Destroying 100% of the Buildings More attack chances can be purchased once the daily 10 have been used up, the first chance costs 50 Jewels and the limit to bonus chances which can be bought is 15. Souls The main currency which is awarded from Lords League is Souls. Every hour you will be given a small amount of Souls depending on your rank in Lords League. This amount can vary widely as the top reward is 410/hour and the 10th ranked player gets 320, while the lowest ranks only get 20/hour. Because trophies never reset this reward will be constantly generated and added to your base even if you haven't played in quite some time, of course other players can attack your base during this time and bring down its rank. An additional sum of Souls is rewarded and the end of each week and can be redeemed by clicking on the trophy in the upper right corner to bring up the Rankings window and then click on the Lords League tab and the souls will be be magically given to you. The number of Souls awarded again depend on rank and can be anywhere between 64,500 for the top ranked player, 51,300 for 10th, down to 1,200 for the lowest ranks with somewhere around 500th being the middle point. An additional Soul reward is given to each player depending on their trophy rank in their Continent. The exact same sum of Souls is available as in the Lords League rankings, however with far less people to compete against your ranking will generally be much higher. The reward is redeemed the same way as in the Lords League reward except you must click on the Continent tab. Any time you attack a base in Lords League you will receive a sum of Souls. For a 3 star victory you receive around 200 Souls depending on rank. A one star victory yields about 50% of that and defeat still gives ~25%. Rewards Chests Just as in Resources Raid a player is awarded a chest for each star of victory they achieve. The rewards available in the chests differ slightly however. * Green, Blue, Pink, and Gold EXP Eggs * 10, 50, or 100 Mutagen * Gold On occasion IGG adds events to the game which can change these rewards. For instance the Event Mall is a shop which is opened on occasion where you can buy various items such as Rings, Souls, and Hero Shards. The currency used to buy these items is Event Coins which can generally be attained through quests, but also randomly in rewards chests. Statues A statue can be built in your base each week depending on your trophy rank in your Continent. The statues all cost 1000 gold to build while the benefit provided is to increase all towers' attack by a certain percentage. You can investigate more about what statues are available to each rank by looking in the Shop under the Glory Statue tab. Guild Rank Guilds are ranked by the following formula: 1. The Glory Trophies of the 1st-10th players in the guild x 50% 2. The Glory Trophies of the 11th-20th players in the guild x 25% 3. The Glory Trophies of the 21st-30th players in the guild x 12% 4. The Glory Trophies of the 31st-40th players in the guild x 10% 5. The Glory Trophies of the 41st-50th players in the guild x 3% Every player in the top guild each week receives 39,000 Souls and 1500 Jewels, while the 5th ranked guild gets 21,500 and 300. No guilds below this receive gems but all the way down to the 50th ranked guild is awarded souls, 1500 for 50th place. This reward can be redeemed by going to the Guild tab in the Rankings window. Guild Trophies are one of the metrics believed to contribute to how Guild Clash pairings are made. Category:Gameplay Category:Town Invasion